Generally, the biggest barriers to efficient transfer of goods between nations are the various rules and regulations that limit or prohibit the importation of products produced in another national entity to be imported. These rules are in place for reasons as diverse as prohibition of the importation of farm products, hazardous materials, intellectual property violations, etc. Considering the number and volume of products being exported and imported on a daily basis and the actual list of reasons for a product to not be allowed to be transported between different nations, the process for reviewing the products is tedious and labor intensive. In particular, the conventional methodology for accomplishing the review of an item's eligibility to be imported or exported is performed using manual labor, as it involves analyzing the description of the product, reviewing any images of the product that might be available, and cross-referencing that information against the various rules and regulations, before determining whether or not an item can be allowed to be shipped across borders. Maintaining such a labor force is expensive and harbors inherent inefficiencies of relying on human judgement for reviewing millions of items being shipped to and from various countries. Additionally, because of the nature of this task, the error rate for the determination of acceptability of any item being imported is relatively high due to various factors, such as the level of training and experience of the review personnel, as well as the fatigue factor when each preview team member can and does potentially review, approve, and reject thousands of items per day, while trying to apply customs rules to all these items on a daily basis. Accordingly, there currently exists a bottleneck for the logistics aspect of shipping products internationally. However, it has not been possible prior to now to automate this process and remove the manual labor because conventional systems and methods do not enable automation of these processes.